


Them against the world

by SpaceShatters



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternative Universe - Good Omens, But it’s nothing bad, Confessions, First Kiss, Good Omens AU, Heaven and Hell, Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Husk swears a lot, M/M, Mutual Pining, Radiohusk event, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), angels are jerks, like really bad, mentions of possible death - Freeform, so are demons, they’re both a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShatters/pseuds/SpaceShatters
Summary: ”You can stay at my place..if you want-” Husk suggested after a brief moment,A small nod was what Alastor gave as a response, it was all he had time to do at the moment because the bus had just stoppedOnce they entered the bus, they sat down next to each other- not in front or behind of each other.And if Alastor brushed his hand over Husk’s and kept it there until they got to the demon’s apartment then that was his business.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Them against the world

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Radiohusk artist/writer swap event on discord-   
> We were given two prompt words ”Heavenly” and ”Tempting”   
> Hope you’ll enjoy^^

Street lights gave off a dim brightness onto the empty Tadfield centre, the evening was peaceful.  
As if what happens hours ago was merely a hallucination or a bad dream- well, not a bad dream..more of a good dream in disguise as some liked to say

Alastor glanced to Husk, the demon sprawled next to him on the bench while he was sitting up properly, ”I..apologize- for the car, I know it meant a lot to you”

”S’ fine” 

”You know..perhaps if you thought about it really hard you could–”

”There’s no use..it just, wouldn’t feel right, y’know?”

Alastor only gave a small nod in response, letting the cool breeze flow over them-  
Normally he would put comment on how chilly it was but tonight didn't seem like the day to make any off-handed comment. If that even made sense.

”At least we’ve got it all worked out, hm? It’d have gone completely different had you not gone up there and ’caused some trouble’ like they asked of you” he started, and from his peripheral vision, he saw Husk crack the faintest of smiles, chuckling softly

”Mm, it would’ve. ’ts a good thing that I did so then yeah?” Alastor turned his head once more to look at the demon with whom, only a few hours prior, he’d had saved the world.

”I suppose it is” He sighed softly, fiddling with a slip of paper he had in hand

”What’s that?”

He handed Husk the paper, watching as he unfolded it, seemed to take a sharper breath before folding it back again

”This is Agness’ last prophecy?” Husk asked, and from what Alastor could see, he was trying to think of what on earth that prophecy meant.

”I believe so..I caught it when we were still at the army base” 

”And Charlie’s back to being a...human again?”

”Well from what I could see, yes”

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, the international express man appeared to take the items from them-  
Taking them away somewhere where the five horsemen of the apocalypse..or anyone, wouldn’t be able to find them.

They were better off without having to try and fend off another apocalypse, thank you very much

In the distance, they could see a bus, a bus that had Oxford in bold letters flashing across the screen on it- even though, once they got on, the bus would drive to London

”I’ll get him to drop me off at the studio then”

Husk sent him a frown, waiting a moment before speaking.  
”It...burned down, y’ remember?” he asked

Alastor wouldn't admit it but he felt his chest ache- damn those angelic emotions of his.  
”Ah...yes, ”

”You can stay at my place..if you want-” Husk suggested after a brief moment, glancing over at the angel who felt something in his chest tighten as he turned to face his companion ”we’ll find a way to get yer studio back, I know you’ve had it for a hella long time”  
A small nod was what Alastor gave as a response, it was all he had time to do at the moment because the bus had just stopped

Once they entered the bus, they sat down next to each other- not in front or behind of each other.

And if Alastor brushed his hand over Husk’s and kept it there until they got to the demon’s apartment then that was his business.

”When ’s the last time we had a drink, hm?”  
Husk asked, raising his voice a bit to be heard from the kitchenette.  
Alastor gave a light-hearted chuckle at that  
”I do believe it was a week before armageddon..are you suggesting we have one now?” he responded, crossing his leg over the other as he sat at the couch.

”And if I am..what would you say?”  
The demon looked over his shoulder, a light smile tugging at his lips.  
”I’d say bring out the glasses, my dear Husker, ” Alastor grinned ”because we’ll be getting through at least a bottle this evening”

Husk turned back around and opened a cabinet, rummaging through it to find some drink-appropriate glasses.  
Alastor sighed softly, thinking back to the slip of paper he still had in his breast pocket

"When alle is fayed and all is done, ye must choofe your faces wisely, for soon enouff ye will be playing with fyre.”

And it suddenly clicked.

As an angel and a demon, they could perform miracles.  
Miracles like turning the lights on without touching the switch, swapping bodies, turning lights off without touching the switch.

If they were to face heaven and hell tomorrow, they could do a simple switcheroo-  
They’d known each other long enough.

Alastor wasn't sure why he thought it a good idea to switch but he had a gut feeling about it.

”Hope you still like a good ol’ fashioned cognac”  
Alastor almost missed what Husk said because of his thoughts going at 50 miles per hour.  
But just because he didn't miss it didn't mean that he responded quick enough as he always did  
”It’s Courvoisier...Al?”

The demon made his way over with the bottle in one hand and two glasses in his other, sitting down next to him.

”Husker...Agness’ last prophecy..it mentions fire– soon enouff ye will be playing with fyre.” Alastor began, thinking it out carefully- taking the glass Husk handed to him and pouring it to the brim  
”What if that’s talking about hell fire?”

”Huh.....well, ” Husk cleared his throat, taking the bottle after the latter was done and pouring himself a drink as well ”her prophecies are vague..and we don’t know exactly what will happen. But that could be a possibility”

”I don’t know about your lot but I wouldn’t be surprised if Valentino and Vox tried pulling something like that” he stated- feeling a bit lost now.

How were they supposed to know what to do?

”My lot, ” Husk huffed out, and Alastor could see pain flash briefly through his eyes ”my lot would definitely do somethin’ like that”

There was a unspoken truth there-  
Something that Husk probably didn't want Alastor knowing.

”If they end up doing something along those lines- we should switch.” Alastor suggested, tipping his glass slightly to Husk as a salud, the demon doing the same thing, before taking a sip of his drink  
”Perhaps if they try using..that on us, we’ll survive it because we’d be in each others forms”

”That works.” Husk murmured with a small nod-  
Something was bothering him, clearly 

Well-  
Something was bothering both of them.  
They’d been dancing around it for millennia.

”Uh...about the studio-” Husk started, taking a swig of his drink before putting the glass down ”Ain’tcha afraid that all the records might be lost? Y’ worked real hard to collect all of ’em”

Alastor looked to Husk, finding himself at a loss for words-  
And that kind of thing didn't happen often, nearly never.

Hell and heaven be damned-  
If only they weren’t always looking over their shoulders to see if those..bad people we're watching.

”The only thing I’m truly afraid of is losing you, dearest”

That was more than he’d ever offered to this awkward and frustrating dance they’ve been doing for the past decades.

Husk’s eyes darted to him and Alastor could feel his chest tighten, this tune however- he didnt think it a bad thing.  
The demon visably swallowed- gulped, if you will- and turned to be facing him.

”Angel..-”

”Speaking of, ” Alastor interrupted, cursing himself mentally because of course he had to choose to back out!  
He couldn't just let things play out.  
He had to have control over the situation- had to  
”I believe I owe you an apology..for the entire studio ordeal- I assume I gave you quite the spook”

Again, he received a brief glance of that pained look- and he now knew why it was shown earlier.  
Poor thing must’ve thought he was hurt.

”Quite a spook?” the demon scoffed- it was more like a pained laugh ”Al..the studio was in damn flames when I arrived- I can’t exactly tell the difference between hellfire and normal fire I-” he cut himself off, Alastor carefully scooting a tad closer because-  
He didn't actually know why, it simply felt right.

”I thought..they killed you.” Husk sounded scared- vulnerable- as he lightly lifted his hand to cup Alastor’s cheek. Movements measured- delicate.   
”Fuck, I can’t lose you again.”

Alastor wasn't sure what made him take action- maybe it was the palm against his cheek, maybe it was the soft voice Husk spoke in, maybe it was the deep frown that set in his eyebrows-  
Or maybe it was the fact that they could quite literally be dead by tomorrow

He felt himself leaning forward, one hand reaching up to hold the hand that framed his cheek, lips fitting carefully against Husk’s.

Bliss.  
Pure bliss.

In all of the centuries he spent worrying if heaven was watching- never had he felt this relaxed.

For a brilliant ten seconds, he couldn’t care less what heaven or hell thought of them- or if they could see this.

They pulled away, Alastor opening his eyes that he didn't exactly remember closing- and looking at Husk who was already looking at him with that lovely moonstruck smile of his

”Fuckin finally...’ve been waitin’ fer that for- how long has our arrangement lasted?” Husk was the one to break the comfortable silence, chuckling softly.

Alastor laughed breathily ”Better late than never my dear...good things come with time, I’ve found”

”Al, we might be gone tomorrow- I can’t risk not tellin’ you that I’ve been in love with you for..nearly as long as we’ve known each other”

”Hm, really?” Alastor mused, a mischievous grin on his lips ”I really couldn’t tell- no, definitely not.  
What with you quite literally stepping into a church for me and risking a miracle for my books”

That was when Husk couldn’t stop his smile from widening- and the angel could tell that he really tried to.  
”Hey..look- I’d do it again if you were as oblivious as you seemed a few decades ago” he challenged to which Alastor shook his head, not as an answer but in disbelief-  
Disbelief that this was the demon he’d spent so many centuries with

”For what it’s worth, my sweet, ” he began, taking Husk’s hand in his own and pressing a small kiss to the back of it ”I find myself quite smitten with you as well”

The demon was silent for a moment, blinking slowly- or at least that’s what Alastor assumed because he still had his glasses on, it was about time to change that.  
But it seemed that he didn't need to because Husk pulled away and took his glasses off, covering his eyes with his hand  
”Fuckin’–” he muttered ”dammnit Angel, y’ can’t just say shit like that and expect me to not to turn red”

Alastor had to bite back a full grin  
”Have I embarrassed you, my dear Husker?” he asked, feeling quite proud of himself

”Shuddup”

Alastor’s nose scrunched but he was still smiling ”Why, I don’t believe that I said anything that would warrant that kind of response”

”Yeah you did..y’ were being a sappy lil’ shit”

Alastor found himself grinning from ear to ear, quite literally, as Husk peered at him through his fingers 

”Have I ruffled your feathers my darling?”

He could see Husk’s brows furrow 

”Shut. Up.”

”Oh, well I was just asking for it that time wasn’t I?” Alastor laughed to himself- taking the demon’s hand away from his face and holding it lightly

”Husker, I simply said that I reciprocate your feelings– was it the kiss to your hand?”

The demon huffed and shook his head   
”Nah- I jus’...I never thought I’d hear that from ya”

”Oh, my dear boy” Alastor cooed light-heartedly, grinning at the annoyed look on his demon’s face and leaning in to press a soft kiss to his cheek

”Alright alright- ya don’t gotta be so cutesy” Husk remarked, grabbing his glass and handing Alastor’s back to him as well- part of the angel thought his lovely wanted to change the subject from being cooed at.

”To the world?”

It was them against the world-  
It always had been

And Alastor had finally accepted that they were always on their own side.

Not heaven or hell.

Their own side. 

”To us..my darling demon, to us”

Alastor allowed himself to fondly smile at the obvious blush to appear on Husk’s face– if he mentioned it, he was sure that Husk would say it was cause of the cognac– and they drank to that.

”To us, ” Husk repeated afterwards, smile freely appearing upon his lips ”I like the sound of that”


End file.
